


Boogie Wonderland

by scarlettkat86



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettkat86/pseuds/scarlettkat86
Summary: First fanfic writing in nearly 15 years.  I do not own the characters, ubisoft does,  other than my oc Lizbeth Atsila Searles. Hope you enjoy!





	Boogie Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic writing in nearly 15 years. I do not own the characters, ubisoft does, other than my oc Lizbeth Atsila Searles. Hope you enjoy!

Lizbeth wiped the sweat from her brow. She and Nick had been busy the last couple days, leveling dirt and pouring concrete to create a makeshift skating rink behind his airstrip. "You know Liz, I think this was a great idea, now we can have somewhere for families to enjoy again, long as you don't let Shark-" She sighed cutting Nick off. "You know that happened when he was 13 Nick. Sharky is not some idiot teenager with a broken heart, raging boner and irresponsible love for fire anymore."  
Nick laughed, "Ok, ok, you're right. Now he's a grown ass man, with an unnatural love for fire, and a hard on for you."  
She nearly choked at Nick's words. Chewing her bottom lip she asked, "Oh for fucks sake...do you think he's into me?"  
Nick grinned, "I think he wants to be in--"  
"Nick! Liz! Dinner is ready!", yelled Kim from the Rye's home.  
"Well kiddo, looks like it's time to call it a day. Concrete should be dry tomorrow."  
After she helped the Rye's clean up, she went straight to the guest room and shut the door.  
Flopping unceremoniously onto the bed, she picked up her mp3 player and looked over the disco playlist. "I guess it's as good as it gets. How am I ever going to pull this off?" 

The sun shone through the window, stirring Lizbeth from sleep. "Fuck, too bright, too early." Her radio chirped to life, forcing her to get up.  
"Morning chicka, you uh, ready to get the day started?"  
"Yeah , I'm up and off like a herd of turtles Sharky." Throwing on a white tank and green pants, she stumbled through the front door.  
The skies were blue, not a cloud in sight as she jumped in the old jeep. Plugging in her mp3 player, Lizbeth decided to crank "Kick drum heart" by The Avett Brothers. Truth be told her heart was pounding like a kick drum. Today should be like any other day, pick Sharky up, kick some peggle ass, throw back a few rounds at the Spread Eagle, sleep, repeat. She don't know when it happened, but she's fallen hard for the goofy pyro. Hands clammy, mind racing, she pulled into his driveway. 

Boshaw manor was nothing fancy, but being from rural Mississippi, she could see the charm in the small trailer. Beautiful views, high ground, plenty of gas cans sitting around to light some fuckin peggies.. and best of all, a personal bunker should things go to hell in a handbasket.  
Sharky came running out, jumping in the jeep with Liz. "Fine day for running down some piggies, don't ya think? Gotta say I've missed kicking names and takin ass with ya these last few days."  
She smiled and could feel the heat on her cheeks. -God what is wrong with me, blushing like a fucking school girl- Lizbeth giggled nervously, "It's hotter than a jalapenos coochie, but after we clear out this outpost, I want to show you what I've been up to these last couple days." Sharky's head snaps around at the word coochie, he smiles ear to ear. "Alright chicka, I don't know nothin about why someone would know how hot a jalapeno pussy is, but i'm game."

Pulling into the Rye's airstrip, the sun was just beginning to set. Lizbeth was thankful clearing the outpost went off without a hitch, but the moment of truth was here. She turned off the jeep. Rounding the corner, she was so distracted she ran right into Sharky's chest. "Whoa there shorty, everything ok? You ain't hurt, or uh, fucked up from the bliss still are ya?"  
-ok lizzy, just breath and get it over with- "Sharky, I need to just get this out there, it's not the bliss that's got me fucked up, it's you."  
Dumbfounded by her statement he's trying to think of what he'd done to piss her off. He's about to ask when she says, "I like you Boshaw. You're my best friend, and i'm afraid i'm gonna ruin things here, I know im ramblin', but would you maybe want to...go on a date with me?" 

-god, you sound like such an idiot, turn and run away, blame it on the bliss while you can-  
Sharky blinked a few times, not sure if he's hearing her right. "Are you asking me on like a uh, date date, like just you and me or uh?"  
Lizbeth sighed and looked away, of course he wasn't interested and now its awkward. "Yes, but I get it, you're not interested--"  
"NO! Shit, I mean, yes, YES. Fuck Izzy, I think you're sexy as hell, just never thought you'd swing in my league ya know?"  
Hearing him call her Izzy sent butterflies through her stomach. Liz looked back up to Sharky and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the new skating rink she and Nick had built.  
She reached over to flip the power switch. A rainbow of lights flashed across the concrete floor, a disco ball spun overhead. On the counter was a couple pair of skates, 2 ridiculous disco outfits, and a case of beer.  
"I hope you're ready to show me your love of disco music Boshaw. Worked hard on this baby and I want to see you boogie." Liz winked and threw his suit at him. Sharky couldn't contain his laughter, the suit was ridiculous, but perfect for the occasion. "You really are out of my league Izzy, I don't know how I'll ever beat this date, but uh, I'd like to try." Cracking open two beers, Liz passes one to Sharky. She kisses him on the cheek, then presses play. "Boogie Wonderland" pounds through the speakers. "Watch me while I boogie!" yells Sharky as he grabs her by the hips and leads them around the floor.


End file.
